


Harry: Redux (Abandoned)

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Do not post to other sites, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Femme Harry, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Grey Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Neutral Harry Potter, Other, Polyamory, Powerful Harry Potter, Time Travel, Triad - Freeform, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts did not go to plan and hundreds died, including Harry. Death isn't happy with her Master and decides to send him back.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 49
Kudos: 281





	1. Prologue

Harry walked out to the forest with a heavy heart. He had to do this. The pain he had felt when Fred died was worse than any  _ Cruciatus _ . No one else should have to die. Harry had already seen the bodies of Remus, Tonks, Colin, Lavender and many others. If his death meant Voldemort could die, he would gladly give it. Harry shook his head, Snape was a hero and now a dead one. Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard, and Harry wished he could give him a piece of his mind before the end. He had settled for yelling at the man’s portrait before leaving to do what he had to. As he walked he fiddled with the snitch in his pocket. On instinct he held it to his lips and thought,  _ “This is the end” _ . To his surprise, the snitch popped open and a smooth stone fell into his hands. When he grabbed it, shapes began to form around him. 

“Mum, Da, Siri, Remus, Professor Snape, Fred, is that really you?”

Lily stepped forward and wrapped her son in a hug.

“It’s us baby.”

“Will you stay, until it’s done.”

Fred moved forward and threw an arm over Harry’s shoulder.

“Of course Harrykins. I hope you somehow survive this. George needs his soulmate now that I am gone. I was supposed to be as well. Promise me! If you live, you go get George and be happy together.”

Harry gasped in shock as that revelation was passed to him. No wonder Fred’s death had hurt so deeply. It made sense, he had a crush on the twins since third year. Now it was too late for one of them. Tears fell down his cheeks as he kissed the spectre of his lost soulmate.

“I’m so sorry, I promise. I’ll be there for George.”

They began walking off again.

“Professor?”

“Yes Harry?”

“I’m sorry. I am sorry for everything. You should be alive and seen as the hero you are. I’m sorry for invading your mind and Pensieve. I’m sorry my family were gits to you. I forgive all you had to do. Thank you, for constantly saving my ungrateful arse.”

Everyone was crying at this point and Lily had moved to hug her old friend.

“I’m sorry too Sev. I forgave you long ago.”

“Thank you both. I think I can rest in peace now. Although, if I see Albus I’m kicking his ass. There had to have been a better way.”

James finally spoke up, “I’ll join you, and I know it’s not much but I am sorry for what I did to you in school. Pads is sorry as well, he’s just too much of a git.”

“Oi! I am sorry though. You’ve done more for Harry than any of us.”

Severus appeared shocked at the apology and confession from his former abuser.

“Thank you”

All of them stopped as they heard voices ahead of them. Lily turned to Harry, “They won’t be able to see us sweetie. We will be right beside you.” 

The rest nodded and Harry took those final steps into the clearing.

“Ah young Potter. I see you made your choice. I’ll make this quick—” Harry shut his eyes and thought of all of his loved ones still back at the castle. “-- Avada Kedavra!”

There was a flash of green outside of his eyelids and then he felt nothing. Harry’s body hit the ground with a soft thud in the suddenly quiet forest.

_ Harry opened his eyes to a peculiar sight. He was at Platform 9 ¾, if said platform was glowing white and super clean. He looked around wondering what was going on. He spotted a bench nearby and decided to sit until something happened. As Harry neared it, he noticed something beneath the bench. Taking a closer look, Harry discovered a gross site. Under the bench was a distorted figure that looked similar to Voldy before he had gone into the cauldron. He shivered at the image in front of him and began to backpedal. _

_ “Do not worry, that thing can no longer harm anyone. That was the Horcrux in you my boy.” _

_ Hearing that familiar terminology had Harry clenching his fist and grinding his teeth in anger. _

_ “YOU! Who do you think you are to play God with people’s lives. You ruined not only my life, but also my parents, Sirius, Severus, The Weasley’s, and so many more. All because you had to hold everything close and treat us all like chess pieces instead of the people we are. You’re a bastard and Severus and my Da are looking for you in the afterlife to kick your ass. Get out of my sight. You have nothing to say that I want to hear.” _

_ “I did what I had to...for the Greater Good…” _

_ “Shut up. I said get lost.” _

_ “If you insist my boy. Just realize you have a choice now. You could go back or you could go on. The choice is yours.” _

_ “Fine, since you don’t want to leave, I will” _

Harry’s eyes popped open and he was back in the forest. He held still as he heard someone approaching. His breath caught as the person knelt by his body and he felt fingers on his neck.

“Is he alive, is my Draco ok”

The voice was so soft he barely heard it. Draco’s mum, that’s who was checking him. Harry took a chance that she loved her son more than the Dark Lord and nodded ever so slightly. Her presence left his side.

“He’s dead my Lord.”

Harry could hear Bellatrix’s telltale cackle. He was lucky Hagrid was to busy crying to realise Harry was alive as the half-giant picked him up. Otherwise everything would end all over again. Suddenly, the group was back at the main entrance of Hogwarts. Harry could hear Tom taunting the people that were slowly exiting the castle. He had to hold back a cheer when he heard Neville stand up to the psychopath. When he heard the Malfoy’s apparate away, and Bellatrix threw a spell at Neville, he knew it was time to act. Flinging himself from Hagrid’s arms, he threw his arm out and summoned Voldemort’s wand to himself. He saw Neville slice off Nagini’s head as a surprised look took over Voldy’s face. With a smirk at the evil wizard, Harry sent a cutting hex his way and watched in fascinated horror as head separated from body. Screams went up from the Death Eaters and cheers from the Order and students. 

Several Death Eaters apparated away, but more stayed and began throwing spells ferociously. The defenders of Hogwarts moved swiftly back into the castle as Harry threw up a huge shield. It lasted long enough for everyone to get inside, but then the battle was begun anew. Harry was marvelling at how well the wand was responding to him. He quickly downed multiple opponents while defending one flank of the group. Suddenly, a pain flared in his chest and he heard a thud right next to him. Taking a moment to glance down, Harry fell to his knees and scooped George into his arms. He saw the green glow fading from Bellatrix wand and something in him snapped. Hogwarts became a crater and everyone within it died as Harry exploded in magical fury.

_ Once again Harry opened his eyes. This time though was not the platform. Instead he seemed to be in an office, one decorated entirely in black. There was a solid obsidian desk in front of him and behind it was a beautiful woman. Her skin was paler than anyone Harry had ever seen. Dark charcoal eyes stared into his under a head of hair the color of raven feathers. _

_ “An apt analogy since they are my bird of choice. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, what am I to do with you Master.” _

_ “Wha- wait what? Who the bloody fuck are you?” _

_ “Language Master. Isn’t it obvious. I am Death and you, who held all of my Hallows and withstood their power, are my Master. You also just killed roughly two hundred people, well ahead of their time. Granted I don’t blame you. No, I blame my bitch of a sister fate. Well I am not doing all the paperwork for this mess. So you, Master, get a chance. Because you are my master I can send you back to an earlier time and just to fuck with fate you will have all your memories and knowledge from this timeline. None of these death’s count as long as you change things. Oh and once you have my Hallows again, they will impart wisdom and skills to you that you didn’t have before. I’ll be seeing you soon master.” _

_ “Wait, wait hold…” _

Harry woke up in a dark space he was very familiar with, “...on. Ah fuck”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that Harry is back?

“WHAT DID YOU SAY FREAK?” 

Harry swore again under his breath. He was back in the damn cupboard. Harry curled up at the sound of his Uncle’s shouting. Merlin, he was tiny, how far back had that woman,  _ Death _ , his mind supplied, sent him? He was pulled from those thoughts as the door to the cupboard was thrown open and Harry was forcibly yanked out. The yank was hard enough that Harry felt searing pain as his shoulder dislocated. 

“Where did you learn such abnormal language Freak? Sneaking out after we are asleep to watch late night tv I bet.”

Harry realised he couldn’t be much more than five or six with how huge his uncle currently seemed. 

“N-no si…”

Harry didn’t get to finish his denial as a backhanded blow sent his small body sailing into the nearby wall with a sickening crack. Harry couldn’t hold back his cry as some of his ribs gave way. He heard the sound of a leather belt passing through belt loops as heavy footsteps neared his head.

“Guess you need a stronger lesson to teach you that such abnormality is never ok in this house.”

Five days later saw Harry trying to cook dinner. His movements were slow and painful. Harry could feel the lashes on his back break open every time he reached for something. His breath was also short and raspy as any deep breath nearly sent him to his knees in pain. Vernon had been brutal to the point that Harry had blacked out only to awaken two days later. As soon as he was awake. Vernon was yelling at him to clean, cook, and garden. Harry could barely move and his slowness gave Vernon an excuse to ‘punish’ him even more. He wasn’t sure he was going to last another week if this kept up. A knock at the door interrupted him, and he began shuffling to the door even as Vernon yelled at him to get it. He gasped as the busty woman behind the door immediately took Harry into her arms.

“Master, I am so sorry. I sent you back further than I meant to and it took me time to realise.” It took Death a moment to realise the child in her arms was whimpering in pain. Quickly releasing her young master, she glanced over him. “What have they done to you?”

Before Harry could reply a thunderous voice from behind him was heard.

“Who are you? Are you from the boy’s world? Take your freakishness elsewhere.”

Death got a look in her eyes that would have terrified Harry, if it was directed at him. She slowly stood, straightening out the crisp business suit she wore. She looked like the CEO of a major corporation. Her raven hair was pulled into a severe bun with a few soft curls framing her pale face. Ebony eyes flashed with anger that promised pain and she planted her hands on her wide hips as she stared down the walrus in front of her. 

“My name is Hela Muertes and I have come to take Harry away from here. Surely you have no problems with that.”

“Like hell you are. He was left with us. Dumbledore said…”

Vernon suddenly stopped and his face paled at what he almost revealed. Both Hela’s and Harry’s eyes narrowed. Harry may have the body of a six year old but he had a seventeen year old mind and memories of experience with how manipulative Dumbledore could be. Was that old goat messing with his life even this early? Hela was wondering what the man had been about to say. She decided the man who had probably done this damage to her master didn’t deserve the privacy of his own mind and went diving. Seconds later she was stepping back unleashing a tirade of swears in a few different languages. Harry was rather impressed and then concerned about what caused this explosiveness from the embodiment of Death.

“That motherfucking conniving old bastard. Harry do you have anything here you desperately want or can’t be replaced.”

“U-um, no.”

“Good we are leaving.” She spun towards Vernon. “When I see you again, which is going to be sooner than later if you don’t add diet and exercise into your life, I will take great joy in sending where you deserve.”

Vernon was about to retort when something stopped him. He suddenly felt an overwhelming presence and while he would never tell a soul, he swore the woman’s visage changed to something out of his nightmares. He paled and quickly backed into the house, slamming the door as he went.

“Lady Death, I mean Miss Muertes, what is going on?”

Hela straightened up and looked at her young ward. “I will tell you later, for now we need to get to the goblins and get you taken care of.”

With that she picked the small boy up and they disappeared in a swirl of shadow. They reappeared in a dark alley near Diagon Alley. She set Harry down and holding hands, they made their way over to the huge marble building that was the entrance to Gringotts. Hela quickly made her way over to an open teller.

_ “Greetings and may your enemies fall to your blade.” _ The teller goblin look surprised as this was spoken in perfect Gobbledygook.  _ “I request a meeting with the account managers for the Muertes and Potter families. Let them know this is a case of guardian neglect and child abuse.” _

The teller was shaken from his shock and gave a glance to the young child peeking out from behind the imposing woman. He could see that the child was in pain and his eyes widened as he noticed the famous scar on the boy’s forehead. 

“It shall be done at once.”

Soon enough, Harry found himself seated in an opulent office with Hela by his side. Staring around he noticed a fair number weapons decorating the walls. Harry was brought back to the present when two goblins entered. Both were old and Harry could see scars on both of them. Hela stood and bowed to both goblins, indicating for Harry to do the same. He did so just as Hela offered another greeting that Harry couldn’t understand.

_ “Greetings Sharpfang and Goldtooth. May your coffers overflow with gold and your enemies die to your blades. For the sake of the young one I ask that we converse in English.” _

“I need to reclaim my place as Lady Muertes. This is Harry Potter. Whoever his magical guardian is, has left him in the hands of abusive muggles. He needs emancipated from them and then I plan to blood adopt him. We need a health diagnostic done as evidence. Then we need an inheritance test performed and an accounting of mine and Harry’s vaults. Harry are you ok with this.”

“U-um, yes”

That got the two goblins moving. A quick blood test proved they were who they said they were. This led to a healer being called, Sharpfang’s mate to be exact. Once she arrived, she began casting spell after spell at Harry and a stack of parchment slowly filled with words. The healer, the managers, and Hela started reading through them. Harry figured it must be bad when he heard the fierce warriors and even Death gasp while reading. Then there was discussion of healing rituals, inheritance tests, and blood adoption. Also, a lot of legal mumbo jumbo that Harry wouldn’t have gotten at seventeen let alone almost six. They decided first to perform the blood adoption. Harry could barely believe it. Death itself was going to adopt him and give him a family. He wouldn’t be going back to the Dursley’s no matter what Dumbledore tried. Harry was handed a potion that contained a drop of Hela’s blood. He downed it quickly. Moments passed and suddenly he felt pain all over his body. He tried to hold back a scream but it escaped him just as the world went black.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been out. He heard concerned voices as he slowly came back to reality. He realised they were speaking the same strange language as before that he hadn’t understood. This was different though, after a couple of seconds the words began to make sense.

_ “What the hell happened. Why do I have a daughter instead of a son?” _

**Daughter?**

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He noticed two things very quickly. One, his hair was much longer. He knew this because, two, his hair was brushing across his butt. His very naked butt. He let out a scream as he realised a third thing.

“WHERE IS MY PENIS”

Hela and the goblins rushed over. The Healer was casting new diagnostics and Hela was looking at Harry in concern. Harry noticed he didn’t have his glasses but he could see just fine. This momentarily made him forget his other issues.

“Hey, I can see, even better than with my glasses.” He paused for a moment. “Why am I a girl?”

“We don’t know, but I have my suspicions. Let’s get that inheritance test done. I am assuming you never did one before. It may have revealed things that are coming to light. Do not worry. You will have a home regardless of what is revealed.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Ok, let’s do it”

Goldtooth stepped forward and conjured clothes around the young child. They all moved back to the desk where Sharpfang produced a parchment and a small needle. Harry offered a finger, which was pricked to allow three drops of blood to fall upon the parchment. Harry and everyone else in the room was shocked by the results.

**Inheritance test for **

** _Harry James Potter-Muertes_ **

**Born:**

** _Mira Rose Potter_ **

**Mother:**

** _Lily Heather Potter nee Evans_ **

**Father:**

** _James Charlus Potter_ **

**Paternal Grandparents:**

** _Charlus Ignotus Potter_ **

** _&_ **

** _Euphemia Lyra Potter nee Black_ **

**Maternal Grandparents:**

** _William Robert Evans_ **

** _&_ **

** _Rose Grace Evans nee Lefoi_ **

**Paternal Godparents:**

** _Sirius Orion Black_ **

** _&_ **

** _Minerva McGonagall_ **

**Maternal Godparents:**

** _Severus Tobias Snape_ **

** _&_ **

** _Alice Freya Longbottom nee Rosier_ **

**Titles:**

** _Heir Potter _ ** (Ladyship can be claimed at age 11)

** _Heir Peverell_ ** (Ladyship can be claimed at age 15)

** _Heir Le Fay_ ** (Ladyship can be claimed at any age)

** _Heir Muertes_ ** (Ladyship can be claimed when relinquished)

** _Master of Death_ **

** _Daughter of Death_ **

** _Owner of the Deathly Hallows_ **

**Abilities:**

** _Allspeech_ **

** _True shifting_ **

** _Eidetic Memory_ **

** _Mage Sight_ **

**Soulmates:**

** _George Fabian Weasley_ **

** _&_ **

** _Frederick Gideon Weas_ ** ** _ley_ **

“Well that explains it. You were born a girl. That was what the weird readings on your diagnostic were. Are you ok with that?”

“You know I never told anyone this. I hated being called Harry, boy, or anything similar. I always thought it was because of Vernon. It might take some adjustment, but with my mum’s help I think I can get used to it.”

Harry smiled at the shocked look on Hela’s face. 

“I am confused about one thing though. I have four godparents. Why were none of them good enough to be given to when my parents died? I know Sirius got thrown in Azkaban, but he was innocent and Alice is in St. Mungos. I would have loved growing up with Minerva and even Snape would have been better. I am sure there were others, even the Malfoys would have raised my properly. Instead I was raised in abuse and clueless of everything I should have known. Bloody hell, it was Dumbledore wasn’t it. He changed everything, all because he wanted a weapon. Well Mum, I think we make things different this time. Although, it would be nice to just be a kid at least for a while.” 

“Do not worry Harry, or is it Mira now?

“Mira.”

“Do not worry my precious daughter. I am going to be blocking many of your memories of your former life. Some things will return to you when necessary, other things will remain gone. Once we get you healthy and get that Horcrux out of your skull, you can live as a normal pureblood child and even make some friends. I promise you, I will take care of everything”

Mira allowed herself to be the small child she was and ran over and hugged her new mother. Everything would be ok, at least for a while.

“Oh that reminds me. When we get home you will have to meet my wife; Life, who goes by Persephone Leben, and your new sibling.”

Mira’s jaw dropped. “Bloody Hell”


End file.
